edeneternalfandomcom-20200222-history
Aven
Aven is the capital city of the central continent. Players can access it from any Warp for the price of 1 Silver. Aven is noted for containing the only accessible bank and fame vendors. __TOC__ History Aven, despite being surrounded by warring nations, has protected itself by maintaining neutrality. Its library currently holds many texts due to this neutrality. Aven is also the biggest city in Eden Eternal. For as long as anyone could remember, the city was built on an island surrounded on all sides by a lake. So, the only transportation to here is by Warp or Spatial Conversion. Sub-zones Pier * Summoner Slach * The Crystal Camel Chamber of Commerce and Ancestral Spirit Followers faction NPCs are by the pier. Trading District * GG Bank: Players personal bank. Able to store items for an unlimited time. * Crystal Camel Auctions: here, players can sell and buy items from each other at prices set by the seller. * Love Oracle Dia: the Love Shop offers special items and skills to Couples. * Eden Gem merchant Gisele sells Eden Gems for 100 Gold each. * The Arcanum Association faction NPCs are near the center of the trading district. The Amber Eye, Pyrowind, and Sage Stone faction NPCs are on the hill west of the trading district, up the stairs between Arcanum Association and GG Bank. Courthouse * Supreme Judge Phire: Supreme Judge of Aven. * The Arthur Hammer faction NPCs are down the steps from the courthouse. Industrial Ward (crafting district) This area can help you create gear and weapons, as well as help you upgrade them. * Alchemist Gurotath * Farmer Felix: Players can assign the Farmer a job or jobs to find certain materials for crafting. The ability of success may vary. * Magic craftsman Rhiona * Molding master Kole * Miner Heghurn: Players can assign the Miner a job or jobs to find certain materials for crafting. The ability of success may vary. City Hall * Alpaca King Ruhtra * Temple ranger Yukari * Great service officer Goth gives 4 free Eternal Coins every 2 online hours to players level 40 and above. * The Aven innkeeper, book merchant Trebek (Curia Library quest books), weapon merchant Mattias, armor merchant Ivanov, and groceries merchant Trynn provide services in a plaza down the steps and west from City Hall. * The Nature Seekers and Silver Needle faction NPCs are down the stairs and east from City Hall. Temple Knights's Hall (arena district/guild district) * Guild Quest Officer Kaiser sells guild quests used for raising the fame of one's guild. * Tarot card reader Morlin gives free 3-hour CP buffs to a random class branch. * Pickaxe merchant Phio, gardening gloves seller Ri, and crystal ball dealer Aidey sell tools for gathering racial crafting materials from guild towns. Event NPCs Additional NPCs appear in Aven during certain events. * Professor Koss gives free daily EXP and CP buffs to players level 30 and above. Map fr:Aven Category:Aven Category:Cities